erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hints
The ERBParodies hint page is a compiled list that stores all the ERBParodies hints. There are many hints taken from Justin Buckner's video "Epic Rap Battle Parodies Season 4 Previews". Elsa vs Otzi Compared to what I'll do to your family! You deserve to be in prison, your powers could kill a fellow! Like when you almost killed your sister or made Marshmallow! You're a danger to everyone! You negligent defect! Looks like your mom and your dad--" rapping was done by♙[[Justin Buckner], and is highly speculated to be Elsa vs Otzi.] Elsa vs Otzi I've been blessed with the power to freeze, You've only been blessed to eternally sneeze! I bet the Ice Man once had rhymes much colder, Hahaha, But then he took an arrow in the shoulder! I'm not the good girl I used to know... rapping was done by Miss4yo, as confirmed by [[Froggy], and is highly speculated to be Elsa vs Otzi.] Charlie Chaplin vs Adam Sandler Grab the remote and Rewind your terrible verse! Call me The Animal, Chaplin, because my rhymes are ferocious! No wonder they make your movie silent, your voice is atrocious! You move your feet like you're a black-and-white penguin! I'll squash this bad actor-- rapping was done by [[Justin Buckner], and is highly speculated to be Charlie Chaplin vs Adam Sandler.] GH vs GA 2(royale) Showing it out! The easy peasy bar is as far fetched as The Exorcist's house! The flying ghost is haunted? All you do is grip a recorder! Inside your pocket- rapping was done by [[Justin Buckner]. there are no obvious hints, but based on the current ones it may be something related to ghosts. Possibly Ghost Hunters vs Ghost Adventures 2 or a remaster of the original.] GH vs GA 2(royale) ?Screw Morris as king?, he can't even fit inside a room. Every time you take a step, explain those unexplained moves. We'll ram all your heads and people watching our show, they fear it. Let's not forget the fact that Zak tried to seduce a male spirit! lyrics increase the possibility of [[Ghost Hunters vs Ghost Adventures] 2 or a remaster. They were possibly played by Frenzy, MaNCHA, or Froggy.] McDonalds vs Burger King(royale) I'll eat your bones! You think you're showin' off but instead, you're just a nugget. I've got perfectness, deliciousness, that'll serve the family bucket! And you don't boast that-- rapping was possibly done by [[MCGamingFTW].] Saint Nicholas vs Saint Valentine Walk your way out of here! Don't patronize me, you don't have a clue, Someone's got a foot fetish, putting gifts in little children shoes! I'll Kringle you Kris, leave you just with one-- rap turned out to be Saint Nicholas VS Saint Valentine. The rapping done by[[Frenzy| ]MaNCHA.] Facebook Hints Poll Which speculated battle do you look forward to the most? Elsa vs ??? (First and second rap) Adam Sandler vs Charlie Chaplin (Third rap) Ghost Hunters vs Ghost Adventures 2 (Fourth and fifth rap) McDonalds vs KFC (Sixth rap) Saint Nicholas vs Saint Valentine (Seventh rap)